Myrina of Themyscira (Earth-1938)
Origin Myrina was born in Sparta, at the height of it's power. Her father, like all Spartan men, was a soldier as were her brothers. As a citizen, Myrina was educated in the normal subjects as well as taught things like dancing and singing. However, while decent at singing and such, what Myrina really excelled at was combat. Spartan women couldn't be soldiers but, they could compete in things like wrestling and javelin throwing in order to attract potential husbands. But, when Myrina competing in these competitions, she fought to win. Noting made her feel more alive than forcing an opponent to the ground. In one match, her opponent mocked her. Angry, Myrina chocked the girl. Eventually, an adult separated them. While she was scolded for doing, Myrina discovered she liked the feeling of being in control of life and death even more than the competition. Myrina grew convinced she would best serve Sparta as a soldier. When she told her mother that, she laughed in the girl's face. Myrina's mother told that if she could kill the Enchinda, the mother of all monsters, Myrina could be a soldier. While Myrina knew it was meant as a joke, it gave Myrina a purpose. If could slay the legendary beast, no one would ever doubt her again. So, Myrina left in the dead of night, heading towards her destiny. After three years of training and searching, Myrina found the cave where the Enchinda hid, nursing a new monster. Myrina snuck up on the monster. To her surprise, an infant beast was sleeping by Enchinda's side. As a quite as the shadows, Myrina snuck up on Enchinda. Myrina stabbed her sword into the beast. They found with Enchinda biting Myina, injecting her with venom. Myrina could tell she was dying but, wanted to complete her quest. So, Myrina threw a dagger at the baby monster, stabbing it in the chest. While the Enchinda was distracted, Myrina cut off the Enchinda's head. As she lay dying, Myrina smiled as she felt she proved her worth. She asked Persephone to welcome her into the Underworld before she passed away. The Assassin of Themyscira But Myrina did not go to the Underworld. She instead awoke at a temple, surrounded by women. They welcomed to their land, Themyscira. They explained that nearly a century ago, the gods made a deal with a group of warrior women, the Amazons. Any woman who died with a goddess's name on her lips could choose to live on in Themyscira. Myrina was happy to live in a society where she could be truly respected. Myrina was greatly revered by her fellow Amazons for killing the Enchinda. Myrina became a high-ranking soldier in the Themysciran army. Myrina enjoyed life there for the first few decades of her life on Themyscira yet she found herself wanting more. While she felt more free with the Amazons, she felt bored by the constant peace. She went to Queen Hippolyta, asking for more action. Hippolyta was quite relunnct as first but, allowed Myrina to go on special tasks. Deadly tasks. Every so often, a king or band of mercenaries would propose invading Themsycria. When an Amazon magician would discover these plots via magic, Hippolyta would send Myrina to "discreetly" take of care their leaders. Myrina loved her job and forever centuries would be the only assassin of Themsycria. Myrina became known as "Myrina the Black" because of her stealth and unforgiving nature. The Betrayal Over the next centuries, Myrina grew bored once again. As the Amazons faded into myth, Myrina's job became unneeded. Myrina began to feel trapped on the island. She considered leaving serval times by felt Themysrica would one day need her leadership. Myrina stayed to teach new Amazons in the ways of war and advise Hippolyta. Then, much to Myrina's secret joy, a war between the gods and a being known as the First Born began. The Amazons fought for the gods and won. However, the First Born's powers allowed him to kill immortals like the Amazons. Hippolyta's sister was among the fallen. As a token of their gratitude, the Greek goddesses gave Hippolyta a gift. They brought a clay doll made by Hippolyta's sister to life as a baby. The queen named the baby Diana. The birth of Princess Diana caused much discourse among the Amazons. Some felt that it was unfair only Hippolyta got a special gift from the gods since they all bleed for Olympus. Some felt their queen was violating Amazon customs. Others didn't like they could not have families without leaving Themsyrica. Myrina herself was ambivalent towards Hippolyta's daughter but, she did see an opportunity. Myrina had long since she could be a better leader than Hippolyta. She felt Themsyrica should conquer Man's World instead of hiding from it. Myrina formed a secret group of like-minded Amazons and planned to overthrow Hippolyta. After about a year of careful planning, Myrina began her coup d'etat. She almost succeeded but, Hippolyta's loyalists defeated Myrina's forces. Myrina and her surviving followers were captured. Hippolyta exiled them from Themysrica forever, leaving without a home. New Order After they were exiled, Myrina found herself being doubted by her followers. Outside of Themyscira, time had marched on, with it being the early 1800s when Myrina's group was forced to return to it. The world was much different than one most had known. Some blamed Myrina and one even attempted to kill her. Myrina beat the challenger and took her life. Myrina told anyone who didn't believe in her anymore to leave. While a few did, most of them stayed with the assassin. Knowing they would not be able to conquer a country, Myrina and her band turned into mercenaries and assassins. They grew to into myths in their own right, with only the richest able to afford their services. Myrina still thought it was her destiny to rule Themyscira and the rest of the world. Even worse, she had realized that while Amazons age much, much slower than normal humans, they still aged when outside of Themyscira. Faced with her own mortality for the first time in thousands of years, Myrina sought answers. To this end, Myrina sought out an ally. Myrina tracked down another enemy of Hippolyta, Circe of Aeaea, a demigoddess renown for her skill in magic. While Circe refused to join her, she did tell Myrina something one of her students said when Circe talked about the assassin's revolt. The student, a powerful oracle, said that Myrina would "hold a weapon that would make even the gods tremble". Myrina demanded to know more but, Circe refused. When Myrina got violent, Circe teleported her away. Myrina returned to followers and told them of their new purpose. They would find a weapon that would make Hippolyta pay for abandoning them. The New Gods Come To Earth After a decade of searching, Myrina was being to get frustrated with her lack of progress. At one point, she and her followers tried to steal a nuke but, was stopped by Russian soldiers in powered armor, known as Rocket Reds. Myrina escaped and considered if the armor could be the weapon. Then, an invasion happened on Russian soil. Only isn't from the western world but, rather from an entirely different planet. The Rocket Reds were deployed but, were defeated fairly quickly because of the army of demon-like creatures. Myrina watched from afar. She paid the most attention to the seeming leader of the demons, a large man with a glowing ax. While Myrina knew the man was no true god but, she could still tell he was almost of pare with them. An idea came to Myrina but, the Amazon decided to keep her distance, for the time being, to see how it would play out. Myrina was impressed by Steppenwolf's victories over the armies of Earth but, could see he was being to struggle. Eventually, Myrina offered to help Steppenwolf in return for him letting her rule Themysrica. While the New God was wary at first, he eventually agreed. The Amazon was a valued strategist and her band of followers could be devasting soldiers. Steppenwolf became the impressed one and Myrina soon convinced him to invade Themsyrica. The invasion was brutal and Myrina nearly killed Hippolyta herself. However, the super-powered Justice Society arrived to aid Themsyrica. Myrina and her forces were defeated once again. Even worse, Hippolyta declared war and joined the fight against Steppenwolf. Myrina still fought but, it was becoming clear that the New God's army was failing. Myrina fought alongside Steppenwolf during the last battle. Steppenwolf eventually gave her a Mother Box to teleport herself away. While Myrina felt cowardly to leave in the middle of battle, she agreed. This was because Myrina and Steppenwolf had become lovers during the war. Myrina had realized she was pregnant. Myrina's Amazons left her after this but, she didn't care. She knew she had found the weapon she had been looking for when she held her daughter in her arms. The Dark Angel Returns For the next few decades, Myrina raised her daughter in secret. Gaia, named after the earth itself, was extremely strong and fast. Myrina taught her how to fight, how stagerize and how to manipulate. Myrina frequently told Gaia how it was their destiny to conquer Themsyrica and then the world. A small hitch in Myrina plans appeared when heroes started appearing again. Even Princess Diana arrived in Man's World and became the super-hero known as Wonder Woman. Myrina knew she needed to take out the Amazons first, and then target the rest of Earth. When Gaia(now calling herself Grail) reached physical adulthood, Myrina decided was time. She contacted Circe and told her the plan Myrina had thought of. Using Circe's magic, the group of villains turned the Amazons of Themysicra to stone. Grail was upspet that statues couldn't be smashed but, Circe said the spell would take full effect in a day. Myrina was there to take the God-Killer sword and use it's power to take control of the Earth. However, Diana had been altered to what befell her homeland and arrived there. Myrina and Diana got into a tense fight. Right as Myrina was about to cut off Diana's head, Diana's adopted sister, Donna, wrapped a rope around Myrina's leg. While Myrina was distracted, Diana got the God-Killer from her and defeated her. Right when Circe was about to cast a spell to turn Diana to stone, the princess and kicked her. The spell was transferred to Myrina. Grail was ready to kill Diana, Donna, and Circe but, the spell had been broken for the rest of the Amazons. Realizing she was out-numbered, Grail teleported away while vowing to return to her mother one day. For years, Myrina was trapped in stone, put in a dungeon just in case. Recently, Grail has managed to recover her peterfied mother but, it's unknown if she's broken the spell yet. Powers & Abilities Amazon Physiology: 'Myrina was reborn as an Amazon after her death. Because of this, Myrina had powers like: '-Superhuman Strength -'Superhuman Durability' '-Superhuman Stamina' '-Superhuman Agility' -'Immortality/Slowed Aging:' While on Themyscira, Myrina was totally immortal. Even after being exiled from the island, Myrina still aged much slower than the average human and healed extremely fast. Myrina was extremely skilled in various types of combat, weaponry, and strategy. She also has a great deal of charisma, easily getting people to follow her. Trivia -Myrina would occasionally allow human women to join her group of Amazons. One of these women, a Vlatan war orphan named Aresia Furivsoa, performed a devasting act of bioterrorism. Some wonder if Myrina was the one really pulling her strings or not. -Myrina gained the nickname "Dark Angel" after her exile from Themyscira. It said to originate from men having the beautiful, dark-haired, dark-dressed and ruthless Amazon be the last thing they thought they would ever see. -Myrina indirectly killed Donna Troy's parents while leading an attack during the Battle of New York. She set the apartment building where her family lived on fire in an attempt to kill the heroic Amazons chasing her. Donna was the only survivor. Ironic, considering how vital Donna was in defeating Myrina was. Notes This version of Myrina has elements of the separate character, Dark Angel.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Villains Category:Composite Characters Category:Justice Society Villains (Earth-1938) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Expert Combatant Category:Amazons (Earth-1938)